Puerile
"Witness the radiance from which we were born and brandish it puerilely or never at all. His unyielding light pierces the dreary veil and so all the colors shine" - Verse 4, Iridescence Jin Yoo (유진) CODE NAME: Puerile - Iridescence ' ''"The Facetious Farceur" is a member of the Nameless 30, and was listed as a member of Phoenix Force and the Dragon Drove. He is currently ranked III remaining active within the ranks of Absolute-X. He is impartial when it comes to fucbois and hermits. Although he doubts the existence of hermits in the present day, thus he has aligned himself with the Fuccbois He is a smartee and the son of a master of surveillance. He was the host of Ancient Aliens, and a lead role in Mark of the Fuccboi and many Dennis the Menace films. His Tekken character is Steve Fox Personality As evidenced by his name, he is quite childish in a kind-hearted sense. Rarely does he ever exhibit signs of frustration or anger. Probably went numb because of his LoL participation. He often throws jokes: some about that past that can be a bit more considerate, others in the form of blunt puns. He makes these puns quite often whether it be as comments, messages or twitter posts. He will always be willing to answer any questions you bring up, but never expect them to a be a serious response. He occasionally finds trolling people on twitter amusing and does so without holding back. He is fond of the show Riverdale and K-pop and has chosen to manifest these into his person. He's also quite meticulous and a result likes doing everything '''TWICE. He's recently found himself a cholo to compliment him and so that he would be able to double the speed of his rise as a koreaboo. He also enjoys escapades to El Chupacabra. He says he may be lithromantic. Allegedly he is an incest wank pheasant. "Allegedly" nobody quote the source. Archer has proven this to be true Role Puerile is one of the best at making puns in the org. He can throw them from out of nowhere, as he appears quiet throughout the night. He is also skilled at using ones word against themself. The primary victim/prey to this would be Archer although that doesn't mean that it is exclusive to just him. Capable of dishing it out and taking it, Jin hardly ever gets upset. except that one time with Revenant He along with Enigma and Rapture lead an investigation into the paranormal. Through their collective efforts, they were able to create a documentary about ancient aliens and warn the general public of that phenomena. History Project-X Era 1st Age Jin Yoo entered the first age with his long time "friend" and fellow smartee Liam Jewels. Jin was recruited by Dissonance early on - in fact having known Liam, expedited his introduction to the Organization significantly or not idk. He was the 6th new recruit and the 8th official member of Project-X. His new status as a member was unknown by Entropy, a common occurrence for most of Dissonance's recruits. When the time came for the western and eastern halves of the organization to join together Puerile - as he was branded as - was bestowed a seat in the highest ranks of the Organization. Puerile and Dissonance (occasionally Vehemence) would soon be the source of most of the mischief in the Org. Then..... Jin met Tai Lars the de facto leader of the Project-X - a distinct beginning of a beautiful friendship (for one of them at least). 3rd Age It was around this time that the Red Mango incident occurred. Nobody knows the true story except Jin, Arlo and Tai and then Harley too in the car the next day. 4th Age He starred in two documentaries featuring the paranormal, Grave Encounters and Ancient Aliens. Rangers Era Beginning with flowers then plantinum roses, the final straw was to nip his hair and alas Jin became a koreaboo. Now he seems to know K-pop dances by heart. Regardless of his odd interests, Jin has matured greatly going into the Rangers Era, thereby outgrowing his Puerile codename. Officially his codename is now Iridescence. Relationships Dissonance Dissonance recruited Puerile early on and the two became good friends. They are often seen together and would gang up on Entropy and get him pissed as one of their many antics. One such antic is when they tricked him into eating a suspicious hotdog and laughed the entire time. Revenant Puerile has had a very interesting relationship with Revenant, going so far as to be involved in a very scandalous public incident known only to the Nameless 30 as the "Red Mango Incident." Puerile Occasionally jests about this incident to Revenant's embarrassment. Despite initially ignoring his messages for years, Jin has since warmed up to Tai if not ever so slightly. He calls Revenant a "Creepy old man". Together they are known as the OG pair of the Org. Although they have silently and mutually agreed to break it off. Archer Archer and Puerile shared a stronger bond past the time of the Nameless 30. Camaraderie, fraternity watching over each other and shit. They often sabotage each other's amorous endeavors or demoralize each other when it comes to those. Despite this little game they play, Jin once shed a tear when he finally saw Archer succeed. Ever since Archer has taken to liking photography, he has become Puerile's personal photographer. They usually plan their shooting meticulously and establish a venue in advance. This interest of Archer and his deceptively old appearance remind Puerile of a certain person that he knows; although Archer isn't quite as skilled as the "Menace". Repartee Puerile and Repartee go hand-in-hand with their acts of mischief; indeed, it was Rapture who accompanied Puerile in delivering out the Rose Invective to one of Puerile's targets. They often watch Archer's romantic endeavors from afar. It's quite likely that they laugh their asses off in doing so. Recently they've been shipped as "Yoo-Lis" They are the new pair of the Era. He is the highkey third wheel to Repartee's amorous endeavors. He secretly waits for the moment to comment that they're cute together, though often times he just look dumb. He also likes to compare Repartee and his target to black and white, yin and yang perfect for each other. Rapture They occasionally work together in a particular combat oriented league, working cohesively to score wins. Although it is fallacious to believe they're equal as nobody is as STRONG as Rapture. They also starred in Grave Encounters and Ancient Aliens together in their free time. Enigma Puerile starred in Enigma's hit documentary at Enigma's request. Jack was only slightly annoyed when Puerile drew in his sketch book, which is a holy grail for artists apparently. Vex Puerile being his usual self, would exploit the vulnerability of Vex towards a certain acculturation. This never seems to fail and has made Vex reflect why he's associated with Puerile. In retaliation, Vex leaked some of Puerile's photos. Turbulence Turbulence is a fellow smartee and knows about Puerile's pre-Organization life. They both say "Ye" with a similar twang. Despite their long union with each other, neither of them miss each other. Abilities Features Quad Bikes Yoo Jin says that at a very young age, he was trained to use a quad bike. He usually does this when he takes time away from the city. Given his experience through out the years one can say that he is the best "rider" in the group. Photography and Video He's much more accustomed to being in front of the camera be his hands on experience allows him be behind a camera to a great effect. The lighting he provides are usually the intensity of two giant bulbs. The flash he uses in the dark is the brightest. Salt Resistance He shrugs at the concept of waddling in an insurmountable amount of salt, doing so for his own amusement. He like Rapture is partially immune to salt. It is a necessary skill to becoming a legend. Iridescent Starfire As if he were beaming, he has a very bright and colorful personality which he uses to cause mischief whenever he pleases. Although recently he has greatly matured and grown out of his title of Puerile. Novaburst Shower At any instance he seems to be able to shoot stars out of the ether. It's usually unexpected and lasts quite a bit. Shooting Stars consists of a distinct audio cue and a series of dynamic color changes to both blind and distract its audience. Vex suffers the most from this ability. Koreaboo Yu Jin is a skilled K-pop dancer, despite having showed no visible signs of being into that stuff in the past. He is on his way to mastering an entire set list and is ballsy enough to do it in an open public space, in broad daylight. He has also developed the ability to create a doppelganger or summon a cholo to be able to appear TWICE. Additionally he claims to be able to become the man of your dreams. El Chupacabra IDK what this is but he mentions it a lot. Probably something cool. The Pumpkinator!!!! Beware of contents Weaknesses Bugs Rose Invective Concoction Chemical P plus Element L topped off with two vowels Red Mango This is a clear vulnerability for every one but it has been proven useful against Puerile. Sorry. Stalker Leaks Puerile does not want unpleasant photos of himself to be circulating. It's most likely a reflection of his meticulous approach towards photo shoots or perhaps the lingering memories of a certain menace. The menace may become upset and stake a claim that would ensure that he is the only one taking pictures of Yoo Jin. Regardless of his reasons, Puerile will go to no end to prevent these aformentioned leaks, usually resorting to deleting them. Icarus Complex Yoo-Jin likes to teeter dangerously close to serious harm and play with fire so to say. Other people try to warn him about apparent the dangers he often overlooks, but he's too carefree to heed their warnings. As such he has gotten burned multiple times. HELL Everyone knows Koreaboos will go to hell as Virgins no less unless they look like asian twink dolls but of course that's out of the question as this is the way to eternal single limbo unless your are restructured by plastic Quotes * "All Animals are Equal" * "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" * "The hermits are extinct" * "Who says we can't be indecent" (mischievous grin) * "Jacking off is my only talent" * "I hate logic!" * "They can't friendzone you if you friendzone them first" ~~No Dear Icarus it doesn't work that way * "I tink ur byootipel." '' ~~Puerile in a short conversation with a target. * "I'm a virgin, wanna take it? ;) " ~~Puerile trying to suggestively flirt ( and failing) * "Let's not overestimate ourselves in people's lives" ~~Iridescence actually being serious * "It's the concept of they shouldn't do it that makes it so hot" ~~ Explaining Inseki * Puerile: Today I saw a book fall from the shelf and instinctively said oof..WTF. Revenant: You should get help. Nip it at the bud. Puerile: Saying oof is a feature ~~Cross talk on features and bugs * "What do you call a psychologist on a bike?" "A psychlist" ~~Angry Reacts only * Archer: "Anong katumbas ng breadwinner sa Tagalog? Nabobo na ako....please help." Puerile: "Yung nanalo sa pandesal eating contest. Tinapay na Matagumpay" Archer: "....Pakyu Jin" ~~Puerile helping Archer in Filipino * Erudite: "How do you get iron again?" Puerile: "A good source of iron is your spoon. So eat your spoon" ~~Puerile giving dietary advice * Archer: " I'can't remember his face though" Puerile: "So you just saw his body I see...." ~~Puerile expressing concern * Archer: Nakakatamad aralin yung table Puerile: Puwede bang chair na lang aralin ko ~~Studying furniture * Girl: Can you magically turn into j*shua? Puerile: '''Yes I can become the love of your life.' ~~ shet * Labyrinthine: Shhh, let Jack speak. Enigma: In a hole underneath a pile of plywood, while I was hiding there, Puerile (interrupting) : Entropy kissed. Labyrinthine: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ~~Puerile hijacking stories * Puerile: "Mabait naman siya, well for me at least" Revenant: "I hope she's not being too friendly. ...sorry" Puerile: "IDK I like my daily dose of hugs" Revenant: "Then you're in for a ride when I visit" Puerile: "Ha ha ha, You'll have to chase me" Labyrinthine: ~shocked~ "Playing hard to get" Erudite: "Ibang klase talaga si Jin" Revenant: "That's never stopped me before" ~~Puerile playing hard to get in a group chat. * "He has red eyes" '' ''"Yeah, like a vampire who sucks.....AH!" ~~Conversation with Dissonance on Revenant